Territory
by LiviaMacbeth
Summary: Bella longs to wear Mr. Cullen's collar, but he has one prerequisite first. In order to fully submit and become his territory, she must break a hard limit. One-shot, BDSM, watersports. Don't read if it's not your thing. Very M-rated.


**This one-shot contains watersports. If that's not your thing, then hit the "back" button now.**

This is my first fic I've uploaded, so I'm kind of nervous. I'm prepared for the fire and brimstone that comes with posting something so scandalous, but I highly suspect that some of y'all are kinky whores, too. So feel free to leave a review, but be gentle :)

* * *

><p><strong>"Territory"<br>Bella's POV**

The cold metal of the St. Andrew's cross stung my skin as Mr. Cullen gently pushed me against it. He knew I was nervous; he knew I was hesitant. Being the loving Dominant he is, he kissed my wrists and ankles before latching them inside the leather cuffs. Once I was cuffed to the cross, I wasn't going anywhere.

The last thing I saw was Mr. Cullen's beautiful face. He smiled at me and leaned in to kiss my eyelids before he raised the black velvet blindfold to my eyes. As it cut off most of my awareness, I focused on the vision of his face in my mind. Smooth white skin, a strong jaw that reminded me of Cary Grant, penetrating eyes the color of emeralds, ruby lips that were so kissable. And that hair—god, the hair. I imagined running my fingers through the copper mess as he further prepared me for our scene. It brought me great comfort.

I wasn't scared—no, I was never scared with Mr. Cullen. I was just nervous. We were breaking one of my hard limits today, after only three months of playing together in his playroom. I wasn't even collared, and I was breaking this hard limit for him. That was the effect that the handsome, generous, wonderful Mr. Cullen had on me. I knew that I would likely break all of my hard limits at some point or another, as long as he asked me to.

It would just take a lot of preparation.

And my, oh my, how we had been preparing me for this!

It wasn't just physical preparation. No, it was mental, too. Honestly, I still found the act disgusting and depraved. Not necessarily in a good way, either. But it was of utmost important to Mr. Cullen. It was how he claimed what was rightfully his. If nothing else, the man I had been thinking of as mine was primal. And I had to admit it: I loved that about him.

But still…

I wasn't so sure I was ready for this.

But I couldn't chicken out. I was thirsting for his collar. I needed to prove to him that I deserved it. I could survive this.

I _would _survive this.

Mr. Cullen was silent as he finished dressing me for the scene.

I was completely naked with bare feet, which felt a bit odd. I was almost always required to wear stilettos in the playroom—one of Mr. Cullen's many fetishes. And today, the curls he loved so much were tied into a tight bun, off of my shoulders and neck.

After the blindfold, he fastened a ball gag in my mouth, letting the rubber ropes wrap around my head. I had grown very used to ball gags over the years I had lived as a sub for other Doms and Dommes, so it didn't bother me at all. As soon as he was satisfied with the gag, he kissed the ball inside my mouth, and went back to work.

I was surprised to hear the familiar click and squirt of a lube bottle—was lube even required for this? But his long fingers slipped between my ass cheeks, and I sighed and relaxed. Mr. Cullen was obviously trying to make this pleasant for me. He knew I loved anal stimulation. I reveled in the sensations of his lubed fingers probing my hole, and finally, one long finger filled my tightest opening for a few seconds before disappearing.

What I felt next wasn't his finger, but rather, some kind of plug. It was cold, but it felt nice to be filled. When Mr. Cullen was sure the plug was secure in my ass, he stepped away from me, but quickly returned. In one long motion, he filled my moistened pussy with a dildo. A very long and thick dildo.

All of my orifices were completely filled.

It was wonderful.

I heard Mr. Cullen in the background, probably admiring the sight: me, bound to a cross, blindfolded and gagged, with something filling my asshole and pussy. I imagined he found it very attractive.

"Beautiful, Bella," he called out, confirming my suspicions. "You make me want to abandon my plans so I can just take pictures of you all day."  
><em><br>Hmm…I could live with that.  
><em>  
>"But that's not what we're here for, is it?"<br>_  
>Drat.<em>

He chuckled, and I could hear him pacing around the room.

Finally, I felt something new: something light and tickly, like a feather, crawling across my skin. I shivered pleasurably and tried not to giggle around the gag.

"There's my happy girl," he murmured, and then stepped away again.

I stiffened as I heard the scratch of the teeth of his zipper as he stripped off his jeans. _Focus on the pleasure, Bella. _I tried to think of how hot I found my current position: bound, unable to escape, with something filling my holes. _Yes, focus on the ass._I knew I was wet just from the anal stimulation alone, not to mention the dildo filling my pussy.

And then I felt it.

Another wetness.

My skin crawled as the too-warm spray suddenly washed over my ass and down my legs. I felt and heard the trickle as the liquid ran down to the rubber sheets Mr. Cullen had strategically placed on the floor. I didn't want to breathe in the scent, so I took only one brave breath and tried to hold it as Mr. Cullen urinated on me.

I didn't know how much water the man drank, but this seemed to go on forever. I could feel him aiming his cock at different parts of me: my ass, my lower back, my thighs. Before even a few seconds passed, I was used to the spray of piss. Yes, it was fucking weird to even think about—I was willingly letting a man relieve his bladder on me. But I had to admit it: it wasn't entirely unpleasant, once I stopped thinking about the grossness of it all.

The warmth was almost soothing, like being sprayed with a summer-warmed water hose. I could hear Mr. Cullen whimpering in pleasure as he relieved himself. I loved his noises of pleasure. Finally, the stream seemed to weaken, and then it finally died down.

But to my total surprise, Mr. Cullen didn't immediately zip up his pants and come to clean me up.

Instead, he…left the playroom.

So here I was, bound to a cross, soaked in a man's urine. I could feel droplets chase down my body. Suddenly needing to breathe, I started to inhale and exhale. I could barely even smell anything.

This wouldn't be a bad experience if he hadn't left me. I felt marked, sexy and primal, but I also felt lonely and a little abandoned.

But I had to trust him.

I don't know how I long I stood there, dripping of Mr. Cullen's urine. I couldn't see anything, and as far as I knew, Mr. Cullen was not in the playroom with me. I heard the air conditioner turn on, and my skin prickled as it broke out in gooseflesh. The urine that was still on my skin suddenly felt cold.

So now I was bound, soaked in piss, and cold.  
><em><br>Great._

But finally, after a long time, he returned.

And started to piss on me all over again.

This time, it was an entirely different experience. The warmth of his freshly-shed urine washed away the stickiness that had turned cold. I was freezing, so this was a welcome relief. Mr. Cullen suddenly chuckled as I pulled against my restraints, trying to poke my ass out to meet the stream sooner. I wanted more warmth, more wetness, more relief.

Alarms sounded in my brain as I realized I wanted more of Mr. Cullen's piss on my body.  
><em><br>Oh…oh…_

Yes.

I can do this.

All too soon, he stopped urinating on me, and I heard him walk around the room. He finally approached me and whispered in my  
>ear.<p>

"Well done, Bella."

Oh…I had earned his approval. Sweet victory suddenly swelled within my veins. He removed my dildo, leaving in the butt plug, and then took off the blindfold. "Look at me."

I turned my head and stared at him, wide-eyed at the look of exultance on his face.

"I just claimed you as my territory," he said quietly but firmly. "What I piss on becomes my property. Therefore you, my little piss slut, are my property, owned and used for my pleasure, my enjoyment, and for my wants and needs. In return, I will defend you, protect you, and keep your best interest as my top priority."

And suddenly, I felt it—that little bud of humiliation that always blossoms into a fully-grown flower of pleasure and pride. I would have smiled, if I hadn't been gagged.

His fingers went to the clasp of the ball gag, and released it. As soon as it left my mouth, he leaned in to kiss me briefly. "So, Bella," he whispered, dropping the ball gag and reaching into his pocket. "Will you do me the extraordinary honor of allowing me to collar you?"

I nodded, wide-eyed. "Yes, Sir," I breathed, dizzy at the thought of it.

He cocked an eyebrow at me. "Excuse me?"  
><em><br>Oh, yes…how could I forget?  
><em>  
>"Yes, Master," I corrected myself, using my brand-new term for him. Today I had earned the pleasure and privilege of being his collared sub, of being allowed to call him <em>Master.<em>

Pride raced through me.

And then I felt it.

Something cold and thin looping around my neck. Eagerly, I looked down and saw it: a thin silver chain with a small diamond-encrusted _C _hanging on it.

My Master's collar.

The item I had been working so hard for.

Master suddenly released my arms and legs from the X-shaped cross. "Kneel in a puddle of your Master's piss and serve him," Master instructed me.

Instinctively, I dropped to the wet rubber sheets. I would do anything he told me to. The warmth the urine I suddenly sat in disturbed me, but felt nice all at once. It was warm like Master's approval. Nothing felt warmer or sweeter than that.

Master was considerate enough to use a baby wipe to clean any droplets off his cock before he pushed it into my mouth. I put everything I had into this blowjob: my tongue, my throat, even my teeth. Master didn't even have to guide my head as he fucked my mouth. I was doing it perfectly. And even though I was completely turned on and ready for at least two orgasms, I refrained from rubbing my thighs together or trying to stimulate myself. Master didn't approve of that.

I hoped he would come in my mouth, but he suddenly pulled out. "Crawl to the table, love," he told me. Normally these words would literally strike dread into me. The table was often the site for my most excruciating ventures into sadomasochism. But today he called me _love_, so I knew it was okay. I crawled to the table and climbed on.

Master lowered the table so my pussy was right at his cock, and wasted no time in pounding me. The fucking was hard and furious, pushing the plug farther into my ass and making my arms and legs tremble as they tried to support my weight. Though he kept playing with my clit, Master whispered through gripped teeth, "No. Not now, Bella."

I wanted to whimper, to plead for an orgasm, but I knew better. I had seen greedy submissives beg for orgasms. I had even been one of those before. But Master didn't tolerate that behavior at all. So I kept my mouth shut and just worked on controlling my body.

But it was hard, especially when one of his hands went to my left nipple and the other hand went to my clit. Master stimulated them both, pinching, pulling, and twisting, making me rush to the edge. I tried to hold fast, but my control was slipping…  
>But Master could read my body better than I could. I suspected that deep down inside, he didn't want me to fail. Not in this scene.<p>

So finally, he whispered, "You may come, Bella."

I wasted no time. I came with a scream that I wasn't sure was allowed. Master let go and released inside of me, too, making my orgasm last that much longer.

I collapsed on the table, barely able to breathe.

When I finally opened my eyes, he was sitting in a chair, watching me with a smile on his face.

"Well done, Bella," he complimented me again, and my heart started to race again. "I'm thoroughly impressed."

"Thank you, Master," I whispered, shocked that my voice was hoarse.

His already soft eyes softened even more. "Why don't we get you cleaned up?"

Somehow, I had forgotten that I was still wearing my Master's urine. Eagerly, I nodded. I didn't mind the urine, but I was ready for aftercare.

It was the most incredible aftercare session we had enjoyed together. After he put me in the shower and scrubbed the urine off my body, he put me in the hot tub with candlelight and soft music. I relaxed my muscles and my mind as he washed my hair and lavished kisses on my neck. He relaxed himself as he took care of me.

Though I was supposed to meet his needs, he met every single one of mine. Just by claiming me as his territory, just by owning me, just by taking care of me.

Every. Single. Day.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave me a review and tell me if you want more!<strong>


End file.
